particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Klavia Okeano
The Grand Duchy of Keymon was founded in 2103 by a band of Dolgarian travellers led Bryce Leigh. It was founded as a neutral, free trade and liberal state and maintains that tradition today. It is the smallest nation in Terra both in terms of size and population. History Early History This section deals with the time between 2093 when the island is estimated to have been formed and 2103 when Bryce Leigh 1 arrived. The Arrival of Bryce Leigh This section deals with the Arrival in 2103 and the subsequent era in which the Keymon Ruling Party was the only legal party. The emergence of Party Politics This section deals with the time period beginning with the emergence of the Manifest Destiny party in 2108 but focussing more on the years 2111 (the first election lost by the KRP) and the subsequent years. As this section will theorectically extend from 2108 to 2158 it can be split up into seperate sections. The Fascist Era Beginning in 2158 with the first election victory for the National Front, this section deals with the subsequent years up to 2189 when it was the most prominent party in the nation and the reforms implemented. Recent History This section theorectically covers the period starting in 2195 and extending to the modern day. The Insurgency (1st Keymon Civil War) In 2221 a insurgency was launched by the Red Star Movement as well as the Duchy's People's Party/Duchy's People's Army in an attempt to topple the government. While the RSM was primarily concerned with the establishment of a Communist Republic the DPP/DPA's motives were more explicitly anti religion and it embarked upon many acts of anti-religious terrorism. One such event was the now notorious Night of Flames in which several churches were burned by the DPA, led by Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather, the former who was quoted as saying "Let the churches of Keymon burn" as well as "More churches will burn before the night is out." However in May 2225 ceasefire negotiations were signed and in Septmber 2225 a power sharing government ws formed. Furthermore in May 2226 and Mr.Rocafella and Tha Doggfather were both sentanced to life imprisonment. The Likatonia Crisis (2nd Keymon Civil War) The Likatonia Crisis essentially began with the emergence of the Likaton Fascist Front and its plan for a Greater Likatonia. This further intensified in the November 2258 election to the Convocation of Likatonia when the LFF and its main ally, The Freedom Movement of Likatonia were able to once again gain a majority. Meanwhile by the time of the December 2255 in Keymon, the Duchy's People's Party had reformed and although the DPA was now illegal, they instead formed the clandestine Armed Guard of Keymon, seen as a response to the Christian Democrat dismantling of the national army. The AGK grew quickly in size as well as capturing military equipment including a jet plane. By now the Chrisitan Democrats, fearful of another insurgency, were in direct talks with the LFF and following the failure of the Kihnterha Conference to accomplish anything, on 31st August 2260, they voluntarly invited the Likatonian army to enter Keymon and crush the AGK. In addition to this the administration which, following the declaration of a state of emergency and a 'dawn till dusk' curfew, was now essentially led by a Triumverate encompassing Jaques Phargle of the Christian Democrats, Virri Shotten of the Just as Silly party and Tab Yero, of the Democratic Industrialists, began cracking down on political opposition. In what has now become known as 'Black November' the Triumverate arrested Minister of the Interior Alice Watterson, Minister of Finance Simon Dynamis and Minister of Education and Culture Samuel "Sonny" Delgado. Furthermore Grand Master Shih Kao of the Zen Collective was arrested and the ZC and DPP (which had now reorganised themselves as the Keymon Sovereignty Movement) were declared terrorist organisations. In addition to this the Christian Democrats brough foward and voted yes in a resolution to allow Keymon to become part of Greater Likatonia. When Grand Duke Bryce Leight VII spoke out against this, his palace was surrounded and he was cut off from the outside world. A notably bloody event in this time was the Likaton airforce bombing of the third largest Zen Buddhist temple in the nation, The House of Nirvana and the deaths of five priests, including the the Supreme Patriach of Keymon His Holiness Tep Vong, the leader of the Official Zen Committee of Keymon (OZCK) and head of the Keymon Buddhist population. Following a large number of AGK raids, now supported by military intervention from Selucia, Hobrazia and international volunteers, as well as defeat in the November 2261 Convocation elections, the Likaton army was forced to withdraw from Keymon. This, however, left the battle between the Keymon Sovereignty Movement and the AGK against the Unitary List and the army raging on, eventually reaching Isthmus and the Assembly square by late November 2261. The December election proved little conclusion as the votes were practically split between the Unitary List parties and those of the Keymon Loyalists Agreement, creating a political deadlock. Politics Government Grand Duke The Head of State of Keymon is the hereditary role of the Grand Duke. This role was first occupied by Bryce Leigh III and is now done so by Bryce Leigh VII. All Grand Dukes are from the Keymon Ruling Party. Director General The Head of Government of Keymon is the Director General. The Director General is responsible for chairing the state cabinet and government as well as representing the nation on an international level. The current Director General is Jaques Phargle of the Christian Democrats. Cabinet The Cabinet of Keymon is appointed by a vote in the Legislative Assembly and then ratified by the Grand Duke, however the latter is essentially a formality and the Grand Duke has never refused to ratify a cabinet. The cabinet is chaired by the Director General and the current make up of the cabinet is as follows: Legislative Assembly The current Legislative Assembly of Keymon was built in the 2110's to cater for the emergence of party politics in the nation. Deputies are elected by a nationwide vote in accordance with universal suffrage for all those over the age of 18. The Assembly was damamged during the 2nd Keymon Civil War and it is rumoured that plans are afoot to build a new one. The current make up of the Assembly is as follows: Geography Demographics Religion Overview The intitial band of Dolgarian travellers led by Bryce Leigh I were predominantly Zen Buddhist and set up the nation to encompase both their spiritual and economic beliefs. Yet as word of this 'island paridise' spread more and more began leaving the homeland in what has become known as the Dolgarian Exodus. Naturally this contained many Christians who soon set up the Church of Keymon along Calvinst lines. Christiantiy is now by far the largest belief in Keymon with the majority belonging to the Church of Keymon. However a substantial amount now subsribe to the Church of Keymon (Reformed), a more liberal organisation formed in 2160's in response to the hardline conservative approach of the COK. The remaining Christians are largely Terran Catholic, with the majority coming as Deltarian refugees. There have been minimal clashes between the COK and Terran Catholics in the past yet these are rare occurances now. Netherless Terran Catholics tend to live in isolated communities and rarely marry non-Catholics. The next largest religion is Zen Buddhist which, despite being marginalised, remains a strong force in Keymon. The religion is led by Official Zen Committee of Keymon which is responsible for appointing the Supreme Patriach of Keymon and for maintaining the majority of Buddhist temples in the nation. Pressure groups also exist such as the Revolutionary Committee of Natural Law. This organisation was formed by William Kerouac in 2164 around the same time as the Church of Keymon (Reformed), as such the 2160's have become synonymous with religious progression. The RCNL is now affiliated with the Zen Collective, a political organisation of left wing Buddhists. Judaism did not begin its spread into Keymon until around about the 2140's when long persecuted immigrants from Majatra began arriving as well as liberal thinkers from Beiteynu. The Jewish population suffered under the fascist rule of the National Front but since then has recovered well. The final major religion represented in the most recent census (apart from Atheism) is that of Satanism. For many in Keymon this is a touchy subject and if you ask a Keymonian about the Satanists in their nation they will normally reply with a comment such as "That's a bit of a derogatory way to talk about the Buddhists." However it has been estimated that 1% of the population, overwhelmingly existing in shut off communities, practices Satanism. Census Results * 57% Christian (Church of Keymon: 81%, Church Of Keymon (Reformed): 11%, Terran Catholic: 6%, Other:2%) * 22% Zen Buddhist * 8% None * 6% Jewish * 6% Other * 1% Satanic Ethnicity Overview * Dolgar: This is both historically and currently the largest ethnic group in Keymon. The Dolgars of Keymon descend from the original travellers that came with Bryce Leigh and those of the Dolgarian Exodus. * Likaton: The second largest ethnic group in Keymon, these are the descendants of Likaton immigrants as well as current immigrants. The high prescence of Likatons in Keymon has led to claims that the island is actually part of a Greater Likatonia and conflicts, such as the Crisis of the 2260's have occured. * Keymonian: This is a disputed term used to describe those who are half Dolgar and half Likaton. * Jewish: This is used to represent all those in Keymon that practice Judaism but additionally see themselves as a distinct ethnic group. * Deltarian: Largely poor and Catholic, due to the repressive nature of the Deltatrian state many have left it to find better lives. As such many have found their way to Keymon. * Majatran: Used to represent the indigenous Majatrans that have found their wya to Keymon, they are very small in number. Census * 67% Dolgar * 10% Likaton * 7% Other * 6% Keymonian * 6% Jewish * 3% Deltarian * 1% Majatran Linguistic Makeup Telamon is the largest language in Keymon. Economy Energy Sector N.B. The following details the energy sector prior to the Party for National Reform and Freedom nationalisation programme, certain information may be out of date. Power Facilities 60 Mw Coal Plant “Corporate Power Complex A” and 120 Mw Coal Plant “Corporate Power Complex B” The original two power-operating facilities established by the group of venture capitalists to first claim the island of Keymon. A group that was notoriously unoriginal in their naming. While originally constructed in 2103 they have had subsequent retrofits to increase their efficiency. However due to the lack of regulation on energy production they have not been updated with technology available for environmental protection. The cost of producing power by coal is equal to that of producing nuclear power and thus there has been no rush to replace these reactors with nuclear plants but rather as demand increased new plants were constructed in lieu of outright replacing the antiquated power-facilities. Coal production in fact produces a significantly higher level of airborne radiation than nuclear reactors due to the natural radioactivity inherent in coal itself. 318 Mw Pressurized Water Reactor (Nuclear) “Rimaldo” Originally named after Bryce Leigh this power production facility was renamed in 2229 after the Foreign Affairs minister Corrine Rimaldo. This was due to the “Keymon Doctrine of Neutrality II” he had enacted. The Doctrine in opposition to previous doctrines gave the Grand Duchy of Keymon the legislative option of using Nuclear Weapons in the event of an attack by nuclear, biological or chemical weapons. This allowed the Grand Duchy of Keymon to begin reprocessing uranium in its nuclear reactors greatly improving their efficiency and power generation. The ‘Rimaldo’ Reactors produced 20% more power then the ‘Leigh’ predecessors accounting for an additional 63 Mw production. Reprocessing under a strict rejection of nuclear weapons would of given skepticism to the international community due to the ability for this process to be used in weapons manufacture. 135 Mw Fast Breeder Prototype Nuclear Reactor “Pride of Isthmus” The Grand Duchy’s abundance of uranium has afforded it a leading role in nuclear design. Keymon’s dedication to peaceful use in combination with government commitment to nuclear power has proliferated its nuclear power technology. Fast Breeder nuclear reactors use a type of uranium (uranium-238) that constitutes 99.3% of all uranium as opposed to other processes which use a rarer form of uranium (uranium-235). This technology promotes the full use of Keymon’s resources and quite literally the Pride of Isthmus. 560 Mw Pressurized Heavy Water Reactor (Nuclear) “Keymon DD” An innovative design the Keymon DD power reactors represent a breakthrough in peaceful power solutions. Impossible to create weapon grade uranium from this reactor it has become a model for international design. Named after its resemblance to the two towering volcanoes this nuclear reactor deceivingly does not use cooling pools but individual cooling tubes which allow it to be refueled while at full-power greatly increasing its efficiency. Originally built in 2150 new reactors have been installed regularly leading to its relatively enormous capacity. Power Firms There are only two power production firms in the Grand Duchy of Keymon due to the restrictive costs of financing a power plant. The original ownership of the two coal power plants remains intact with the group of venture capitalists who originally claimed Keymon. The second firm is an investment group known as the National Energy Consortium whose financing is backed by a monopolistic uranium-mining consortium. Their backing is believed to be the main influence behind an entirely nuclear power generation firm. Some critics of the Christian Democrats believe that it was the influence of this group that led to the optioning of nuclear weapon use. Grid Firms The national power grid is owned and operated by a consortium known as the Keymon Power Grid Group. They have a monopoly on all power infrastructures throughout the Grand Duchy of Keymon. This consortium however represents a multitude of owners who represent small sections of the power grid. It is not uncommon for a company to own an individual power pole in the Grand Duchy of Keymon. This is mostly due to the extreme charge they have in delivering energy. This is due mostly in part to an attempted restraint on the production firms. Almost half the cost to the consumer is due to high transmission charges. In reality the cost of transmitting energy is mostly tied up in small construction and maintenance costs. The largest company in the consortium is the Keymon Stations Inc. that owns the electrical substations and larger towers, however due to their dependence on smaller transmission lines they have to succumb to the smaller companies exuberant charges as well. Keymon Stations Inc. have been rumored to be seeking international buyers for access to the Keymon power grid. A ridiculous accusation due to the extreme cost of underwater electrical cables and the risks due to heavy shipping in the area. A long-standing monopoly on the transmission of power has led the group to lax its safety precautions and service. Downed power lines snaking across roads are a frequent sight outside of the eyes of the power production firms usually in rural areas. Power Consumption Population x kWh usage = Population usage in kWh Population usage in kWh / 8760 (annual hours) = Annual KW usage Annual KW usage / 1000 = Annual MW usage. National power consumption is 1,069,662.93 kW with a Capacity of 1,193,000 kW. With a population of 731,422 The Grand Duchy of Keymon uses a typical average of 12,800 kWh per capita. External links * Keymon's Particracy Page